Someone always cares more Haleb
by Rainbowdreams1
Summary: More Haleb smut, but this time Caleb is a new employ in a dead beat bar that Hanna has been working in, after deciding to be friends with benefits, in the end somebody will always end up caring more. Chapter one only, Read and Review for more!
1. Chapter 1

Someone always cares more II Haleb

"Oh god Caleb" Hanna moaned out as she felt him speed up his thrusting inside her sucking on the soft point on her bare neck, smirking as she said his name. He knew they should probably be quitted as his roommate would be awake soon. But the blonde girl in front of him sweating and moaning his name in pleasure was too distracting from real life. He could tell she was close and the fact that she was made him speed up even more. "Gonna cum for me, first? Thought you didn't like losing" he laughed into her neck as he nipped it again. "No I won't" she snapped back attempting to think of anything else apart from the beautiful guy on top of her, who had now placed his thumb on her clit and was rubbing it lightly, she tried to control herself. But with one loud moan she came quickly feeling pleasure waving though her body as she did; as she dug her nails into his back she wanted to rhythm to feel him in her for longer. Caleb came soon after in response to her moan, as he kissed her softly, before he climbed off of her and lay back on the bed next to the panting girl. "You lost again" he smirked at her as he brushed his fingers along the side of her body. "Not fair" she giggled in response to his touch. "Next time" she tempted him biting her lip at him. "Next time?" he raised his eyebrow. "we gotta get to work" he said as he stood up, and began getting dressed as he watched her do the same, "nice, did I mention how hot you looked in your uniform" he whispered in her ear before leading her out the flat.

2 months earlier

Hanna had been working in this dead joint of a bar to get herself though college and she only kept the job because of the pay. To be honest it had got boring lately, the only other employ was the trampy one Sammie who turned up in her tight dress and shoved her fake boobs on the counter to get extra tips. But that all changed when Caleb started. To say he was tall, dark and handsome was almost insulting to the new boy, he was beautiful even by Hanna's standards and boy did he know it, you could tell by his cheesy grins and his one off compliments to the customers that made them weak at the knees. But he'd seemed to have taken a shine to Hanna from some reason, always complementing her and ignoring Sammy. Once again they were left at ten o'clock and Sammy was knocking off.

"So babe… I'll see you tomorrow night" she drawled at Caleb once again pushing her breasts forward over the counter attempting to force him to look at her again. "Night" he said in monotone as he refused to look at her. Hanna smirked at the disappointed look on Sammy's face, as she sloped of annoyed flicking her hair. "You know she wants you" Hanna said softly after Sammy had left. "Does she" he raised his eyebrows at her as he looked over to the bar toward her smiling softly "never been one for trashy girls to be honest" he winked at her. She hated the fact that, that wink sent shivers down her body and made her long for him. She shook her head at him smiling secretly. "I mean I'd much rather have a girl with class" he smirked dangerously close to her as he whispered in her ear. She turned round quickly into him, feeling his obvious arousal "well" she raised her eyebrow at him as she looked at it. He blushed softly coughing under his breath as he moved closer to her.

The minute their lips touched it was like a fire had been set deep within Hanna and the she pushed herself towards the boy wanting to get as close as she could. Pulling his top as she dragged him into the room and locked the door, knowing that working here so long had its pluses as she had obtained her own set of key. Turning to the boy she pushed him back on the desk smirking at him as she pulled his shirt of and admired his abs' "yeah I can work with that" she added as she ran her hands over his body "oye" he said loudly pushing her back so that he could pull her dress of her body "I can work with that" he winked at her as he kissed her shoulder softly and teased his fingers at the top of her panties, she moaned in impatience at him feeling his fingers there. As he stood up moving her to sit on the desk he removed her panties and ran his fingers down her wet folds. "Somebodies turned on" he giggled winking at her. "Speak for yourself" she replied placing her fingers on his arousal. Caleb moaned in response quickly shoving a digit inside of the girl, smiling at the look on her face. "Hot" he whispered in her ear as he added another finger and kissed her neck, she pulled his belt of pulling his trousers down and moaned back "I need you inside of me" she whimpered to him. With that he removed his fingers from her before discarding of his own clothes and her bra. Pushing himself inside of her she moaned out his name nipping his neck as he began to thrust. She could tell how close she was already and she needed to try and get him in the same way, kissing and biting his neck, she wrapped her legs around his waist moving her hips faster as he moaned out. He kissed her breast smiling at her arousal and sat back on the chair behind them so that she was riding him, feeling her on him was making it difficult for him to hold off and he knew that he was close. Giving her one last kiss he felt her cum and came in response moaning out her name as he did. "Oh fuck" he said softly against her breast. "Does this make us friends with benefits" he asked raising his eyebrow at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for how long it's been, I've been killed with school so it's here have fun**!

Chapter two 

"Yeah maybe," Caleb laughed at the drunken women leaning the bar, holding up her drunken drooping head. "I'd give you the time of your life" she said to him leaning forward to grab his hand, he quickly moved his hand and raised his eyebrow at Hanna who was currently giving the women evil eye. "I think you've had enough, call a cab" he suggested to the drunken women who was now attempting to reach for him over the bar. "Hanna, could you ring this women a taxi" he moved to her so he could whisper in her ear smirking as he did "jealous". She jumped as she heard him so close feeling his fingertips against her legs and this arousing her slightly. "no" she snapped loudly at him, embarrassed by him before reaching for the phone and booking a cab "it will be here in ten, " she said overly bitchly to the women at the bar. Caleb smirked at the sudden aggression in Hanna's voice, admittedly he was beginning to feel a lot more than just attraction towards her and it scared him. But he winked at him anyway knowing he had to keep up the bad boy show. "So tonight" he asked her after he called the last call.

Hanna moaned out as she felt him against her clit once more, trying not to pull her legs tighter around his head in the fearer that she may hurt him. "oh god" she panted out as she felt another finger enter her, and she grinded against him as she felt herself being close to Cumming. She pulled his hair as came moaning out his name. "now it's my turn" she smirked as she pulled his lips up to hers and turned them over moving her hands along his body before reaching his member and stroking down it, she bought her mouth to his as she straddled him and started rocking her hips back and forth as she kissed him. Kissing down his neck as she did. He knew her moans while he'd been busy had turned him on enough and now the girl on top of her was making it harder for him to hold on, nipping her nip and scratching her back with his nails. He sat himself up grinding her on his hips as he kissed her collarbone. "Oh god" he moaned out as he came, swearing as he lost. "Ha" she moaned out as she kept her hips moving, "you lose" she giggled as she climbed of him and panted next to him. Watching him light a cigarette and smiling at him. "That's going to kill you" she laughed as she took it from her mouth, before kissing him, she took a drag and put it back in his mouth. "So will you" he said sarcastically to her as she stood up pulling her clothes on that he'd thrown around the room. "no round two" he looked at her pouting his mouth to her, "I gotta go" she sighed as she lent down to kiss him, knowing that if she spent any more time with him looking at her like this she was going to say something she'd regret.

Hanna had arrived late today to work, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was tied up, Caleb had never seen her look so much of a mess and even then she still looked beautiful. He shook this thought out of his head and frowned as he went back to pouring another drink. "you look sad today Hanna babe, what's wrong" Sammy said in her husky voice still leaning on the bar at her customer who looked like he'd much rather have his face between her breasts than drinking a scotch. "Nothing, I'm fine" Hanna snapped at the girl so quickly that it shocked Caleb out of his trance and he looked at the two girls. "God I was only trying to help" Sammy shouted at the girl with such an under lacing bitchy hint, Caleb wouldn't mind punching the girl right now. Before Hanna could answer Caleb stepped forward to stand next to Hanna and place his arm round her "back of Sammy, she said she's fine" he said angrily at the girl. Sammy was taking a back by Caleb's reaction before having a look of knowing on her face. Hanna's face flushed red at the feeling of Caleb's arm around her and pushed it of her before running to the bathroom in a tearful rage. Caleb swore under his breath before turning to follow her.

"This place stinks less than the boys bathroom" Caleb laughed as he walked into the bathroom after the girl looking at her tearful eyes, "fuck off" she snapped at him as she sat herself back on the worktop wiping her eyes. Caleb sighed and closed the door walking over to her and placing both his hands at either side of her. "What's wrong?" he asked her again. "Nothing" she snapped, Caleb knew this could on for hours and he wasn't a fan of arguments of this type. He put his hand on her wrists and held her there speaking sternly this time. "Until you tell me what is wrong I will not let you leave, and I can stay here all night if I need to" he tightened his grip to prove his seriousness before he loosened his grip quickly. Hanna looked the boy dead in the eye, knowing how sincere he was, and also how stubborn he was. "Fine" she snapped at him bashing her wrists and his hands against the side knowing it would hurt him just as much as it hurt her. "My mother has been sick for a very long time, and today she... she… she fucking died okay" she shouted in his face. "And the last time I saw her I didn't even tell I loved her, and now she's gone and I never can" she sobbed fighting against her hands. Caleb let go of her hands in shock before pulling her in for a hug. "It's okay, just cry, Hanna just cry" he whispered in her ear as he held her. He wasn't going to let her go for a long time and he wasn't going to leave her. "Hanna…. I... I" he stammered to get his words out as he held onto her looking into her eyes.

**I love cliff hangers ;) next chapter will be on soon, I'm kind of thinking about having them have a relationship, haven't decided yet. Read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**How lucky are you guy's two chapters in one night ;)?**

Caleb sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the blonde girl sleeping softly in the bed next to him. After the breakdown she'd had in the bathroom he hadn't wanted to leave her alone. He had almost admit that he'd fallen for her and as soon as he'd started he'd already regretted his almost actions. He glanced at the clock that read 3:00 am. Sighing he got up and walked in the sofa, grabbing the whisky bottle and a glass. Pouring himself some turned the TV on and sighed. "You better give me some of that" he heard his roommate Dave say behind him, "also who's the bird in your bed, I am proud" Dave jeered him. "Na we didn't shag tonight" he said softly. "She's the girl I was telling you about" he sighed at how much he'd said about her to him, knowing that he'd admitted his feelings. "So you told her yet man?" Dave asked him taking the glass away. "No I didn't give me back me drink" he snapped at Dave. "No go back to bed and tell her stop being a pussy man" he sighed pushing Caleb towards the room. "You know if I didn't love our bromance, I'd have kicked your ass by now" Caleb said towards him before walking to the room. "I know," he laughed and went into his own room. Settling back into bed he placed his arm on Hanna and felt her immediately cuddle up to him, he smiled and fell to sleep.

Hanna jumped at the sound of an alarm ringing though the room, looking at Caleb sleeping peacefully next to her. Before looking at his arms that were wrapped around her, she smiled and felt her heart race. Shaking her head at her own immaturity she sat up wandering around the small flat and stretching, looking down she realised she was only wearing Caleb's top and some pants, she felt incredibly lacking in self-esteem. "Hanna" she heard her name being called sleepily from Caleb's room and saw him wandered out in just boxers, she blushed and bit her lip at his body. "Good morning beautiful" he smirked leaning in to kiss her softly and passionately. Holding onto her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, when they finally pulled away they looked at each other for a long moment before reality set in. "I should... go" she stammered running into his room and grabbing her stuff before attempting to get out of the apartment without making eye contact.

Hanna put more lip gloss on and looked at the far too low top that she was wearing, she had never spent this long getting ready for work but to be honest after staying at Caleb's last night she knew she needed to tell him how she felt. She finally got to work ten minutes late and looked at Sammy who was already dangerously close to Caleb and she felt a pinch of jealousy. Swaying up to the bar she slid in next to Caleb brushing her hand against his leg sneakily and looking up at him under her eyelashes, "Caleb can you get me some ice" she asked him her voice husky. "Ah yeah" Caleb said wandering out of the room. They both knew that they Hanna had him wrapped around her little finger. She gave Sammy a stare that could only be described as 'if looks could kill'. Sammy was taken a back and so was Caleb when he walked back in. "what's happening" he asked. "Nothing is it Sammy" Hanna snapped at Sammy raising her eyebrows at her before wandering over to make another drink.

"What was that earlier?" Caleb asked as they were closing up. "Nothing, what did it look like" she asked him innocently. "Like you were about to bite Sammy's head of for flirting with me" he smirked at her. "Well I wasn't "she snapped hurt by her own jealousy. "Really" he stood behind her kissing her neck. Hanna jumped at his touch pushing him away, "we can't" she sighed at him. "Why" he was taken aback by her. "Because I'm in love with you, because I fucking fell in love with you when we were just shagging, I need to leave now" she screamed in his face, placing her hands on her mouth as soon as she did. "Oh god" she ran out of the bar, leaving her purse and the boy alone in the bar.

Caleb followed the address he'd remembered from the last time they'd hooked up there. Knocking on the door he waited until he saw the girl open it. "What the fuck are you doing here" she snapped at him obviously drunk. "I'm here to say" he stopped his voice breaking. "Okay I fucking love you to, I've loved all this time and I should have told you since we started this, but I was scared okay" he said shouted at her.

**More cliff-hangers!**

**Read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Don't you dare say it if you don't mean it" Hanna cried out at him. "I mean it Hanna, okay, I fucking love you, I have since I first laid eyes on you, now please let me in, your neighbours are getting curious" he indicted at the door moving next to them with curiosity. "No my roommates in, we're not talking in here" she snapped, before grabbing her bag. "Fucking hell, let's just go" she said angrily pulling his arm after she shut the door. She remained silent until they were in the car and she'd begin driving. "Why, Caleb, why did we do this" she begged him for an answer searching his face for cues as he pursed his lips. "For crying out loud say something" she shouted this times tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she pulled into a cheap motel. "Right we've stopped. Now we can talk" she turned herself to him. "I know" he said no emotion supporting his voice this time. "I don't know why we're doing this" he reached forward to wipe her tears. "But I want you, I love you" he whispered unable to accept his own feelings, he'd never been one for emotions and he'd never been one to love a girl he'd shagged. Honestly and he knew it he'd always been a bit of a dick with girls, but there was something about the blue eyed girl in front of him, something that made him not leave the car and run away.

Leaning forward he placed his lips on hers, knowing her response would either be to slap him or kiss him back. Thankfully for him it was the later. Their lips only broke for them to climb out of the car and rent a room, Caleb stroking Hanna's leg and sending shivers up her spine. As soon as they got into the room Hanna was on Caleb's hips pulling his top of and pulling him on top of her on the bed. He took no time at all to pull of her dress, ripping it slightly in his hurry. He kissed down her breasts and pulled her bra of her arm, nipping at her breasts covering them in more love bites, until she moaned out in frustration pulling at his jeans and pulling his mouth to hers. He smirked at her as he removed her panties and pushed two fingers into her already wet entrance. Hanna moaned out with anticipation as she felt his fingers inside of her, grinding against him because of her need for him. "Caleb I need more" she whimpered into his ear as she watched him remove his jeans and boxers, pushing him into her and pulling her leg up to his waist. She groaned out as she felt him inside of her, him speeding up his pace as she bite his neck, bruising him by how hard she was clamping her teeth on. "Oh god" he moaned out as he speed his pace up more, feeling her moan into his neck. Hanna bites his lip, moaning into a kiss with him as she felt herself getting closer to Cumming. Caleb smirked as he felt her walls tighten around her as she came, feeling her nails digging into his back. She kissed him as she willed him to cum, moving her hips against his. He came into her and smirked at her again. "So what are we know" he raised his eyebrow as he kissed her forehead softly.

"So a vodka double for my girlfriend" Caleb smiled at the bar maid as she looked at him longingly and Hanna kissed his cheek. "There are two things I like about this" she smiled at him. "What's that" he asked her tucking her hair behind her ears. "Well first of all I like being on this side of the bar, it's nice to not be pulling pints for the drunken perv's" she indicated at the man who was currently checking her out. "And" she said kissing his neck. "I like being here with you and knowing that nobody else can have you, that you're all mine" she smiled as she saw the dirty look the waitress was giving her for being with him. "why don't we both get our way, no drunk pervs for you and no more slutty girls for me" he said giving dirties to drunken men and kissing her passionately to piss of the waitress. "I like this" she giggled downing her drink, and putting her head on her hand, "more" she giggled as she placed her hand on his leg.

"We could go anywhere you want" he smiled holding her in his arms as she drunkenly lent on him. "I want to go to somewhere else, away from here, away from all my life" she smiled up at him as she leant back on the bed. He sighed at her and lights a cigarette for himself smiling at her. "Do you want your own now, instead of stealing mine" he winked at her. "No I want you" she laughed drunkenly kissing him before straddling him. "Good" he lent to kiss her.

**Read and review **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**I've been so crap with posting I'm sorry, school been hell!, **

"You're crazy you know that" Caleb laughed at Hanna as he watched her dance drunkenly around the fair ground, " I wanna go on the Ferris wheel" she said happily as she clutched onto the teddy bear he'd won for her like a child. She skipped over to it, dragging an unwilling Caleb behind her. When they finally got on she wiggled her legs out of it watching the floor as she did. Gripping onto Caleb's arm she smiled as they went up, kissing him as they did. When it finally reached the top she pulled away from him standing up and leaning her hands over the edge. Caleb was besotted for a minute, the look of glee covering her face and the wind flowing tough her hair. Until he realised how dangerous her trying to pull of the cover they had. "Hanna stop" he laughed taking her hands and pulling her down to sit on him. "Crazy" he laughed again kissing her softly. "This is fun" she sighed happily in his arms. "Yeah that's what it is" he laughed as he held her and pulled her of the Ferris wheel. "So where next," she asked him. "Wherever you want but I want to take you somewhere first" he said softly. As he lead her out of the fair ground.

"Where are we" Hanna asked sleepily as she woke up next to him in the car. Stretching out she looked around it. Opening the door she climbed out and walked in front of him. "What is this?" she asked him again as she looked at the building in front of him. "I was five," he sighed, running his hands though his hair. "I didn't see it, but apparently it was a big deal in a town like this," he added he'd sat down now in front of the big house, hiding his face in his hands he continued when Hanna sat down next to him. "There was a driver he was fucked out of his mind, and they were in the car pulling out the drive, biggest crash there had ever been in this town. No survivors, apart from Mrs and Mr Rivers five year old son. Who had been sat in the back of the car, he wasn't told about it until he was sixteen. That's when the drugs, the drinking, the self-harm started for him. He attempted suicide at eighteen. And this kid, this kid, didn't know what he was doing." Caleb stopped in his tracks Hanna was surprised at his sudden silence, but when she looked at his face, she saw tears running down. "Hey Caleb" she said softly holding him close. "Its okay, it's okay, don't worry" she added stroking his head as he buried his face in her chest. She bought his face up to hers and kissed his lips. "Thank you for telling me this, you've never told anyone about this before have you" she asked him still stroking his hair. "People think I'm this tough bad boy but I'm actually just as fucked up as the next guy" she tucked his hair behind his ear. "You're brilliant" she said as she cuddles him. "I love you Caleb".

"As if we actually just went for a romantic meal," Hanna stopped kissing long enough to realise that it had actually happened, her and Caleb had gone out for a real romantic meal, and she'd never expected that, not in a million years. They'd sat at a table like any normal couple and kissed and talked like anyone else. "I know" he smiled as he pulled her dress of her as she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his body, she giggled as she saw how aroused he was, when he grinded himself against her. Pushing him back on the bed she pulled his trousers of him and smirked as she felt him push her panties aside and push a single finger into her. "Caleb I need you" she moaned out as she pulled his boxers down and her own bra of, she removed her panties, pushing herself down on him. She rides him as she felt him nip at her neck and her lip, before pulling her close to flip them both over. He kept with thrusting slowly into her. "This was meant to be romantic remember," he laughed as he kissed her with more passion holding her hips as he kept his pace. "pccch." she giggled back as she kissed him moving against him as she felt herself getting close. She speed herself up needing the feeling. "Oh fuck" she moaned out as she came, and he came soon after. Collapsing next to her, and leaning over to cuddle her. "Hey Han, we just made love," he laughed at the idea of it. "I know" she cuddled into him, "I'm going to sleep" she added closing her eyes.


End file.
